Aeternus
by Kylenikks
Summary: "So what part of the war do you wish to erase from your memories", Pansy Parkinson, a memory charm expert, asked her patient. "Hermione Granger", Draco Malfoy replied with an alien look in his eyes. He had to let go of her. To forget the moments he spent with her. To forget their love. To be able face her again. DM/HG. Post HBP.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. This is entirely a work** **of entertainment. No profit, whatsoever, is made from this.**

 **The story is set in DH. The Trio has destroyed Salazar's locket and is currently in the Forest. The Malfoy Manor incident is yet to happen.**

 **Rated M due to violence and mentions of rape.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _You're unknown, you're unfamiliar,  
then why do you feel related..  
When you're sleeping, in a deep sleep,  
then why do you stay awake in me.._

 _When it gets you,  
my heart smiles.  
What's my relation with you?  
What do I search in you?_

 _What do I want from you?_

 _What part of me lives in you?_

I don't know what part of me is in you..  
But stranger, you feel like my own.

* * *

Damp. Damp and cold. She felt a hard rocky surface beside her. A wall it seemed. She couldn't see it, though. She tried opening her eyes but could not find her body capable of doing the same. All that was visible to her was darkness. Pitch darkness. She could hear voices around her. Whispers, to be precise. She tried to comprehend them but it all appeared to her as a nonsensical mess.

Where was she? What was that place? Why was she there? Her brain was clouded with a sudden rush of questions. Questions she had no answers to. She hated that. Not knowing the answer to something.

She was slowly coming back to consciousness. She could sense the feeling of control of her mind on her body. Her power was returning. So was her memories. She recalled her life. She was Hermione Granger. Last she remembered, she was in the Forest of Dean with Harry and Ron. She was angry at Ron….

* * *

… _."C'mon Hermione relax, it was not such a big deal" Ron placed his hand on her shoulder, in a poor attempt to calm her._

 _Hermione hit his hand. Hard. Causing him to yelp in pain, "OW! Hermione, stop being so violent". He looked towards Harry who was leaning against a tree, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and pleaded, "help me here Harry. She is going to kill me". The statement earned him another hard smack by the angry witch._

" _Do not include me in that mess mate. You've made your bed, now lie in it", Harry replied calmly. He had no wish to be at the wrong end of Hermione's wand. Not to mention, he was just loving seeing Ron's arse get kicked._

" _Exactly. Thank You, Harry", Hermione looked at Harry then back at the infuriating redhead, "And you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, how DARE you tell Molly that you and I are getting married after the war?!," Ron gulped at her dangerously calmer voice. It was eerily similar to the calm before a storm. He looked away from her while she continued, "Now thanks to you, your whole family, no scratch that, the entire Order of Phoenix believes that I am engaged to you, when we are not even dating."_

 _There was something in the comment that irked Ron. Maybe it was the fact that, indeed, they weren't dating. Whatever it was, it snapped something in him. He angrily glared at Hermione, "Why does it matter to you so much? Didn't you always dream of marrying me someday? The reason why you acted all bitchy in front of Lavender."_

 _Silence. Complete silence followed the statement. Harry sensed the tension and carefully walked towards the duo. He gave Ron a have-you-totally-lost-it look, causing the latter to feel guilty about his comment. He opened the mouth to apologize but was cut off by a hard slap across his cheek._

" _How dare you?", she gave him a dark look, "That's it. I do not want to talk to you anymore. Get out from my sight."_

" _Hermione I'm sor-", Ron tried to say sorry for his comment._

" _WHAT PART OF 'GET OUT FROM MY SIGHT,' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND", Hermione cut him off with a voice so fierce, that caused both the boys to cringe._

" _Hermione please-", Harry tried._

" _Don't even try it. Nothing you say is going to calm me", she cut him off. All the while, she was giving Ron a disgusted look, causing him to cower in fear._

 _Harry looked at his two best friends and with a sigh he said, "Stop it, you guys. Can you both just quit this petty quarrel and remember we have Volde-"_

" _SHIT, HARRY NO."_

" _-mort to worry about."_

" _You triggered the Taboo, Harry," Hermione yelled._

 _Before he could even think, Harry heard footsteps approaching them. Quickly thinking of a plan, he commanded, "Hermione you have a wand, so disapparate, I and Ron will follow you via the portkeys. Remember we meet at the Grimmauld Place."_

 _And she vanished with a flick of her wand, a pop sound following her departure…._

* * *

…Grimmauld Place. It was where she was supposed to be. But the place she was at was not the Noble house of the Black. It felt different. So where was she? She slowly opened her eyes, her body was still regaining its energy, and looked around. The place was dark and horribly kept. There was only a wooden table which could be counted as furniture. The room itself was small and dingy. It smelled of stale wood. It reminded her of the Shrieking Shack, except the latter was slightly more welcoming than wherever she was.

She realized that she was lying on the floor. Her arms and legs were tied with tight ropes. She struggled to free herself from them, but ceased her actions when she realized that all her efforts went fruitless. She sighed and shut her eyes in despair.

" Looks like the Mudblood has awakened from her beauty sleep", a voice called out or rather growled, causing Hermione to open her eyes suddenly. From her level on the floor, all she could see was three pair of shoes. Although she didn't see his face, she could recognize the animalistic voice anywhere.

Fenrir Greyback.

"Pity. All the beauty is wasted because of her filthy blood", a second voice joined in. She did not recognize the voice, but his next sentence revealed the person, "No wonder my wife Bellatrix hates her particularly."

Rudolphus Lestrange.

"I couldn't care less about the mudblood's beauty", the third was the easiest to guess. The familiar drawl was a dead giveaway.

Lucius Malfoy.

She was scared. Frightened. But the lioness in her refused to back down. She struggled to look up at the three Death Eaters and with a fearless façade she met their eyes.

"Where am I and how did you bring me here?", she asked with a voice so confident, that she even felt a bit powerful.

"Ooh! Look at that , the mudblood had found a voice and has the audacity to question us", Greyback growled, staring at Hermione, hungrily.

"Hush Greyback. She's our guest. Be Polite", Rudolphus silenced the werewolf, "My apologies, Miss Granger. Sometimes my dear friend can be a bit of an animal." Sarcasm dripped from every syllable he spoke. "And about what you asked Miss Granger, one could simply say you got caught up in an anti-apparition charm we set in the forest as soon as we set foot there. Your disapparating spell did not work, obviously, and you were thrown right back to the place from where you left. You possibly fainted due to the exertion caused by the spell and us, being the perfect gentlemen, brought you here to help you."

Hermione looked at his face in complete horror. Her disapparation failed. How could she be so stupid. Atleast she knew that Harry and Ron were safe. They had to be, for they have used portkeys. The thought of her two best friends brought tears to her eyes. Gone was the façade of the confident, fearless lioness. She was afraid. Afraid of what was going to happen to her. She braced herself for torture, for death or worse.

"Enough of this nonsense, Lestrange. Hurry up. Do whatever you want to do to her. But remember, you have to break her from the inside. Leave nothing but a cold empty shell of this mudblood. The Dark Lord wants Potter to see what we can do to his loved ones", the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy rang through her ears. The words he spoke added to the chills it gave her. While one part of her brain waited for the worst to happen, the other part was busy forming an escape plan. Hermione took a deep breath and tried to stop the tears which were threatening to fall.

Rudolphus bent down to her level and looked at the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. He snickered, "Sweet Salazar, why the tears? We won't hurt you, I swear. We just want to take your care", his sickly sweet voice made Hermione want to throw up. From her corner of the eyes, she saw Lucius disapparate from the room.

"Let me go", Hermione didn't know how that came out from her lips, but the next thing she knew, she was smacked in the face by Greyback.

"Greyback. Manners", Rudolphus began again and motioned him to leave them alone with the witch. The werewolf huffed angrily and left the room, leaving behind a tied up Hermione with a man crazy enough to marry Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Apologies Miss Granger, he is like that", he stared at Hermione's face. Needless to say, it was beautifully carved. Her lips. Her cheeks. Her eyes. But what caught his eyes was her body. There was something in her curves that made him want to have her. Her scent was intoxicating. It was not hard to guess that the mudblood had her virtues intact. He would love to steal them from her.

Hermione flinched on seeing the ravenous look in her captor's eyes. She shook her head in fear, wishing it all to be a bad dream. A nightmare.

Her hopes were crushed when a disgusting voice spoke in her ears, " Why so scared Miss Granger. You are going to have the best time of your life," he stroke her arms, making her shift back, "I am going to turn you into a woman."

Hermione looked at him with horrified eyes. Tears flowed down effortlessly from her eyes. She couldn't believe how her life had turned this way. Just hours ago, she was talking about marriage with Ron. Now who would want to be with her. Forget about the other, how would she be able to commit herself to anyone. Lucius was right, this would leave her as a broken, empty shell.

"Hush! Why are you crying?", he mocked her, while wiping away her tear, "Loosen up, I'm not going to force myself on you. Rape is best when it is consensual. Don't you agree."

She stared at him, unbelievingly. Had he gone crazy. She would never give her consent to this, "That is something you could never get from me. I would never allow you to lay even a finger on my body."

"Feisty much, I love it. But don't worry the consent problem is taken care of. I'll just be back", saying this Rudolphus stood up and left the room. Hermione found this the perfect moment to escape. She tried hard to free herself from the ropes, but even after a million tries all she got was failure.

She mentally cursed when Rudolphus walked back in the room. He had a vial filled with a blood-red colored liquid. What surprised her more was Lucius Malfoy, who entered the room a short while later.

Rudolphus looked irked on seeing the older Malfoy, "Merlin, can't you just trust me Malfoy. I would make sure she drinks this," he said, motioning to the vial.

Lucius glanced at Hermione for a single moment and then back at the Rudolphus, "No. Because, believe it or not, that small vial did cost me a fortune and I would not have a buffoon like you to waste it."

"Alright. Do as you wish", Rudolphus turned his back towards Lucius, not wanting to see the smirk forming at the latter's lips.

Rudolphus walked towards Hermione, who looked at him with fright, and somewhere with suspense. She knew it was weird and she did scold herself for that, but she couldn't resist the want to know what the vial contained. Blame her for wanting to grab every bit of knowledge she can. She just couldn't control herself from being quite intrigued.

Rudolphus bent down to her level and pulled her by her hairs, "Open your mouth, you mudblood, drink this," he tried shoving the blood-like liquid into her throat. Hermione kept her mouth shut with all her might causing some of the liquid to dribble down her blouse.

"Careful Lestrange, you have to pour it in her mouth, not on her clothes", Lucius sneered but mentally cursed the idiot for wasting the expensive liquid.

Rudolphus swore audibly and pulled back the almost half empty vial from Hermione's face. Angrily, he struck her face hard. Twice. Thrice. He went on till he saw blood in his palm. He looked at the witch's bloodied face and cursed loudly, earning a snicker from the Lucius. She was yet to budge, her face was bruised up but her eyes, they were shining brighter than ever. She looked like an injured lioness. A true Gryffindor.

Rudolphus tried once again. This time, he forcefully opened her mouth and poured the remaining liquid down her throat. He grinned at his success. Lucius looked bored. Hermione looked horrified, "What was that?" , she asked him.

Rudolphus looked at her with thirst evident in his eyes, " That, my mudblood, was the amos potion, commonly known as the aphrodisiac potion" , Hermione's eyes widened in horror, " it creates a strong feeling of lust which clouds all other rational thinking. It has such a strong effect that you would jump on my bones, begging me to take you. I would not have to force myself on you", he slowly opened Hermione's bounds.

"The potion was not easy to get, you know, real expensive, but that's where Malfoys come in handy. Right Lucius", he turned around to find that the Malfoy Monarch had already left the room, he turned back towards Hermione "whatever, so where was I, right, you should consider yourself lucky to be able to have some of that. The effects of the potion will start soon. But you know the best part about it, you would remember every single bit of it tomorrow" , he removed the bounds and freed her arms and legs.

"How would the-boy-who-lived feel when he would find out that his mudblood girlfriend gave her virginity to her rapist by her own consent. He would cripple. All because of his weak, innocent little mudblood", he tugged at her blouse and slowly pushed it up, when a pair of arms stopped him.

Rudolphus looked at Hermione who had a determined spark in her eyes, "Wrong", she stared at him with big, challenging eyes, "You're wrong. Harry Potter's Hermione is not weak. She would never be the reason why he would cripple."

That said, Hermione went full power on her captor, she pushed him hard, making his head hit the wooden floor. Making her move, Hermione wasted no time in snatching his wand away from his sleeves and binding him to the floor. The effects of the potion were beginning to show up, her head was spinning. She shook her head to keep her balance and kicked the stupefied man on his face. Once she was satisfied with her captor's bruised faced. She knew she could disapparate as she had seen Lucius doing so. She just didn't know where to go. She could try for any of the safe houses, but she feared that it could reveal its location.

She was contemplating on what to do when she heard someone apparate in the room. In a hurry, she shouted out the first thing that came to her and prayed to Merlin that it worked.

Just as she vanished into thin air, Lucius Malfoy entered the room with a ferocious look in his eyes.

* * *

When Lucius Malfoy came back to tell Rudolphus about a sudden meeting call from the Dark Lord, he was quite shocked to find a body-binded Rudolphus on the ground and an armed mudblood poised to disapparate. He came in the room just in time to hear where the mudblood was heading.

"Somewhere Safe", she had shouted before vanishing.

Despite his initial shock, Lucius allowed a smirk to settle on his face. The idiot girl was not aware that they could apparate to only one place from that room. And that place was far from safe for her.

She had reached the Malfoy Manor.

* * *

She had reached the Malfoy Manor.

How did that happen? It was definitely not a place anyone would consider safe. She looked around her. Her surrounding spoke money. Not the proof enough. The enormous Malfoy family photo hung on the central wall proved that she had reached a place, which was far from safe.

Her head was throbbing. She was feeling dizzy . Effects of the potion. She heard some footsteps and quickly ran into the nearest room. Slamming the door shut behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief. She rested her forehead on the door's wooden frame. Her eyes were feeling heavy. Her heart was hammering. Her whole body was sweating profusely. She felt like she was burning.

"Who ar-", Hermione suddenly realized there was another person in the room. She turned to face him so quickly, that he cut off his sentence in the middle.

"Granger"

She looked in the bewildered eyes of Draco Malfoy.

A strong emotion of lust clouded her mind. Her body refused to listen to her anymore. Her limbs betrayed her.

She could not control her legs as they walked up to a confused Malfoy heir.

She could not restrict her hands which wrapped around a scared ferret's neck.

She could not stop her lips which went down and met the ones belonging to her biggest school bully.

She could not prevent herself from kissing one shock-stricken Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so this is my very first fic so please excuse me if there are errors. But do tell me what you felt about it. No flames, please. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.**

 **Hopefully, you would be tuned in for the rest.**


	2. Down the Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: All characters are created and owned by J.K. Rowling, and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Harry Potter. This is entirely a work** **of entertainment. No profit, whatsoever, is made from this.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had some issues regarding this chapter. But finally, here it is. Without further ado.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Down the Memory Lane**

 _I am wondering how you came into my life_  
 _I can't believe my luck_  
 _You came, like moonlight drifts over the lake_  
 _Softly and slowly..._  
 _Like the dawn sunlight, making a melody_  
 _You touched me..._  
 _Shall I watch you_  
 _Or listen to your voice_  
 _You are my ecstasy_  
 _You are my passion_  
 _Why didn't you come earlier..._

* * *

Draco Malfoy was always the one to be proud of his mental health. He had all parts of his brain in a perfectly fine condition. That is exactly the reason why he still believed it to be a wild dream as he entered the office of the memory charm expert. How Blaise managed to get him, do this was still a mystery.

The office was large, spacious and well maintained. The walls were painted with a chocolaty color which complimented the off white marbled floor. There was not much furniture in the room except for a large ebony desk in the middle. But the thing that caught his attention was the wall behind it. It was charmed to appear like a forest scenery. He could hear the chirping of the birds, the sound of the breeze. He could smell the wood, the fragrant flowers. It was all very calming.

A clear of a throat brought him back to reality. With her back towards him, the obliviator sat on the office seat behind the table. Her long, wavy, black hair looked eerily familiar.

"Excuse me, I'm Draco Malfoy. I had an appointment here made by Blaise Zabini", Draco introduced himself to her.

"I know. Please take a seat", she replied back politely. Her face was still towards the charmed wall. Draco found it a bit rude but refrained himself from commenting on it.

He took a seat as directed and began, "I'm here to ge ̵"

She cut him off mid sentence, "you're here to get some of your memories removed. I figured that much," she had her back still turned towards him, "So, what part of the war would you like to erase from your memories."

With a deep breath, Draco answered, "Hermione Granger."

That did it. Within a blink of eye, the obliviator spun around in her seat and faced Draco.

Needless to say, Draco Malfoy was dumbfounded as his grey eyes met the black ones of an old friend.

"PANSY"

Pansy Parkinson was, no doubt, one of the most hated girls in Hogwarts. From hanging around with the school bullies, to dissing Harry Potter, everything she did, made people want to keep a distance from her. Her life was essentially easy, or so people believed.

In reality, her life was far from being easy.

She not only had to be a complete bitch to others to maintain her status but also be soft and caring enough to fulfill the duty of the only girl in their group of four.

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy were the other members of their weird little group. Crabbe and Goyle were out the day they asked Draco to do their homework. Their friendship overcame many ups and downs but by the end of the fourth year, they all shared an unbreakable bond.

At the end of the fifth year, Pansy was forced to drop out from school. Her father had refused to join the Death-eaters, and the order believed that practically all Slytherins were evil. Hence, she was a walking target for both sides. She protested, of course, not wanting to leave her friends in such time of difficulty. But when even the boys asked her to go into hiding, she had no other choice but to oblige.

She soon ended up living a peaceful, yet boring life in Muggle America. After a while, she got utterly frustrated with her purposeless lifestyle and decided to travel the world.

Traveling was the best decision she ever made. She experienced freedom like never before. She got to know about the muggle culture. Her previous beliefs on blood purity seemed to be a joke when she saw how intelligent the Muggles were.

Her exile had some more benefits for her too. She became exceptionally good at memory spells, after having the need to perform it on many muggles. She decided that once she got back in the Wizarding world, she would accomplish something in that field.

After two years, she returned to a post-war Wizarding London and pursued her dream of becoming a professional obliviator. She got the required permissions from the Ministry and set up an office in one of the unknown Parkinson properties.

While setting up her office, Pansy knew that people would not come to her too quickly. No one would want a Slytherin to handle their memories. But the response she received remarkable. Many people wanted their memories removed. Most of them were related to the war.

The absolute best thing about her job was that she got to hear different people's stories. She had heard so many life stories of so many strangers that she was sure that nothing could surprise her anymore.

But even Pansy knew how wrong she was when Draco Malfoy walked in her office as her next client.

Draco was astonished to see his old friend, who he had not met since she left the Wizarding world, sitting in the chair of the memory charm expert. But before he could ask anything she answered all his questions.

"Yes, I'm your Pansy. Yes, I'm a professional obliviator. I came back three months ago. And yes, I will be the one treating you." She said it all in a single breath. So fast that Draco took some time to process what she just said. But Pansy continued, "Forget about that. Did you just say, Hermione Granger? As in, The Hermione Granger. The muggle-born."

Despite noticing the fact that she did not call her a mudblood, he did not comment on it. Instead, he simply took in her shocked reaction and said, "Yes, the one and only."

After a few calming deep breaths, Pansy finally relaxed and re-positioned herself in her professional posture, "Sorry about that. I suspect you already know how we are going to do this. You will tell me your story, and I request you to give more importance to the memories you want me to work upon. Let's begin, shall we."

Not being able to control himself Draco commented, "Look at you, getting all professional. Who would have thought?"

Earning a glare from the witch, he muttered a soft sorry and with a deep breath, Draco began his tale, "After the end of the sixth year, my life became a living hell. I had to drop out from Hogwarts, my one real home, which was under the control of the Death-Eaters because of my one stupid decision. My sorry-excuse-of-a-father was completely blinded by the powers of Voldemort. We hardly saw him at the Manor, twice in a month at the most. He preferred staying at the Death-Eater's quarters where Voldemort resided. A fact that pleased both me and my mother to a great extent. My mom was the only one that kept me sane. But even she left my side at the most difficult of times", he paused amid his story. Recollecting his mother's death was tough.

Pansy saw the trouble in his eyes and politely suggested, "we can skip this part if you like."

Draco gave her a thankful smile and continued. "So as I said, my mother's death was a major blow to me. I was completely shattered. She had fallen from the stairs and succumbed to the heavy blow on her head. I arrived at the scene just as she was counting her last breaths." He looked at Pansy who was scribbling something on a sheet of paper.

Noticing that he had stopped, she looked up from her writings, "Don't mind me, I'm just making some notes on your story. I have a question if you don't mind." She looked at him for his answer.

Upon receiving nothing but a shrug of his shoulders, she asked, "Not to be rude or anything, but how does your mother's death relate to Granger."

With a mysterious smile on his face, Draco answered, "Practically everything. You see, my mother's last wish was that I protect Hermione till my last breath," he paused enough to take in the astounded look on his friend's face. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, he raised up his hand to motion her to keep shut, "No need to ask why Pansy. I won't tell you. Not now at least. Some things should be left disclosed."

Pansy nodded in understanding, though on inside she was dying to know why Narcissa Malfoy's last request was to protect a stranger. A muggle ̵ born nonetheless.

Draco cleared his throat and dived back into the story, "Alright, so after my mother's funeral, I was quite disturbed. On top of that, her bizarre request did nothing to calm my senses. I did not allow anyone to come near me, including Blaise and Theo. I even set up wards in my room at the manor, which alarmed me anytime someone came into my room. The only thing that comforted me a bit was the fact that Granger was nowhere near me, and I need not worry about protecting her. But Sweet Salazar never had I been more wrong…

* * *

…It was a typical day. Nothing special. Draco had just come back from practicing Quidditch. He was sweating profusely and was in a desperate need of a bath. It was already dark. His footsteps echoed through the massive mansion as he walked towards his room. Even after spending his entire childhood there, it was still difficult to get accustomed to living alone in a huge house, with just the company of two house-elves, Ditzy and Durphy. Instructing Ditzy to serve him dinner in his room, he went straight for a hot-water bath.

While walking towards the bathroom, he thought he heard the apparition pop. He thought to go back to check it, but then decided otherwise. Everything could wait, but not his pending bath. He went inside the bath and began to take off his clothings.

He heard the clumsy footsteps of Ditzy as she brought dinner for him. A sensation arose in his gut. It was the wards he had set up. They confirmed the house ̵ elf's presence. The thought of food caused his stomach to grumble. He had been playing Quidditch for like four hours straight and he was really hungry. Quickly changing his mind, he decided to eat first and then bath. No one could be evil enough to let their food get cold. He swiftly wore his night trousers and washed his hands. He decided that he need not put on a shirt for he would have to remove them again.

As he was coming out of his en suite bathroom, Draco felt the wards of his room go off again. He stiffened. Something was not quite right. He looked for his wand in his pockets, but realized he had left it out. Having no other option, he walked into his room, unarmed.

The person present in the room, however, looked in no means like a threat. She, he noticed, had her back towards him and her head was rested against the closed door. Her breath was heavy and ragged. Her body was shaking.

Breaking the suspense, Draco voiced his question to the stranger, "Who ar-"

He could not complete the sentence, though. She turned around and faced him so quickly that he was caught off-guard.

He looked at the face of the stranger and saw a very familiar face. A face he hated with his heart and soul.

"Granger"

To say that Draco Malfoy was shocked would be the understatement of the century. He could not believe on his eyes. Hermione Granger was standing in his house. In his room. He looked in her eyes and tried to read her. Her brown orbs were filled with many emotions; anxiety, fear, grief, determination. There was something more. An emotion he could not put his finger on. He searched for it in her eyes again, but was still unable to recognize it.

He was so engrossed in her eyes that he failed to notice that she was coming closer to him. Once she got close enough, Draco finally figured out what the unknown emotion was. The emotion was of desire, almost like lust. It scared him.

Draco diverted his eyes away from Hermione's. He tried to get away from the, now much closer witch, but she stopped his movements by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine.

His breath started to grow heavy.

He suddenly became conscious of the fact that he was standing there shirtless.

He raised his arms to remove Hermione's from around his neck, but stopped them mid-air as a pair of warm lips descended upon his own.

Draco just stood there shock-stricken as Hermione kissed him senseless.

He was utterly confused by her weird actions. Completely dumbstruck. His body was practically paralyzed due to shock.

A moan escaped from her throat, bringing Draco back to the reality. He pushed Hermione away from him and with a raspy voice, "What in the world are you doing Granger?"

Hermione answered in a loud voice, "What am _I_ doing? I am giving us what we both desire. What are _you_ waiting for?"

She tried to put her arms around Draco, but he removed them again. There was something definitely wrong with her. The Granger he knew would never say this to anyone, let alone him. He looked in her eyes once again. Her pupils were dilated. There were specks of red in her brown eyes. Her body was burning hot. Her heartbeat was so fast that he could hear it clearly. All the effects belonged to the Amos Potion.

Draco cursed at his luck. He had read about this potion while reading about love potions (he did it only to make sure that no one makes him drink one). The most powerful potion to make a person desire someone, sexually. He read that the person under effect is clouded by a strong emotion of lust and completely loses control on his body. He was sure that someone had given the potion to Granger. The question was, who?

His analysis stopped when Hermione reached his lips again. Every time he pushed her away, she came back onto him with a greater force. Their verbal fight increased in volume with each push she received.

"Stop this madness, Granger. Get a grip, for Merlin's sake."

"You are the one acting like a lunatic Malfoy. Not me."

"Just get off me Granger."

"No, we both know how much you want this. Stop pretending that you don't."

"Why can't you control yourself?"

"Cause I want you, just like an addict wants his drug. You're my drug, Draco. I need you in my veins."

The statement caught him completely off-guard. Somehow, his name from the mudblood's mouth sounded really good. Her voice was raw. He was quite shaken up for a moment before he responded.

"You're confused Granger. I am not what you want."

"I am not confused. It's you who is acting like a coward."

"Do _not_ call me that."

"No, I will call you a coward. Cause that's exactly what you are. A fucking coward."

"SHUT UP, YOU MUDBLOOD"

"YOU ARE A COWARD. THERE IS NOTHING THAT COULD CHANGE THAT FACT."

"ENOUGH!"

With that, Draco pushed Hermione against a wall, hard enough to earn a gasp from her. He attacked her lips with his, plunging his tongue deep in her mouth. A battle of dominance broke out between the tongues. Once Draco won, he took his own time exploring her mouth. He had hooked her arms above her head using his one hand, the other moving up her inner thigh.

Draco released Hermione's hands from his grip. As soon as her hands were free, she moved them to his hair, gripping and pulling, running her hands through his silky platinum hair.

He moved against her. His hand slid up her back under her shirt as she squeezed herself against him, gasping into his ear, her hands tangled in his hair. He groaned as he felt her tongue flick against his lobe. He could feel himself go painfully hard.

In a swift motion, he removed her shirt and threw it on the floor. The witch was only left with a simple black bra and a pair of trousers. Moving his way to the stomach, he gently stroked the flat area, exploring his way up to her chest. Hermione moaned and released her hands from his hair, now moving up his hard, toned chest. She made her way down to his trousers and began to push them down his waist.

The moment he felt the piece of fabric lower from his waist, something snapped inside Draco. He removed his hands from her chest and pulled himself away from her, his hands raised in the air.

Draco wondered what the hell happened to him. He almost took advantage of a woman under the effects of a powerful aphrodite. He felt like hitting himself with a bludger. He had almost slept with one of his greatest enemy, a mudblood nonetheless. He really was a lunatic.

"Draco, why did you stop? We were both having so much fun," Hermione complained with a slight pout. Draco wondered what her two boyfriends will say if they saw her like this. They would definitely blame him for everything and say that he tried to force himself on the poor, little mudblood. Yes, that sounded exactly what they were going to say.

"Whatever happened, it was wrong. I should not have let this happen. It would be better if I leave." With that Draco moved away from the witch. Swiftly picking up his wand from the bed, quickly left the room and locked a screaming Granger behind.

"So much for a hot-water bath and a fresh dinner," he sighed as he walked towards the guest room, shirtless, and now desperately in need of a very cold shower.

* * *

The next morning, Draco was the first to wake up. He was confused for a moment as he figured that he was not in his room. Then the memories of the previous night came to him. He cursed out loud on realizing that he needed to face her again. Just thinking about how their next conversation would carry out, his head started to throb. He called for Durphy, his house-elf.

Durphy came with a small pop sound. He bowed to Draco and said, "Master called Durphy. What can Durphy do for Master?"

"Prepare some breakfast for me. And quick."

"Yes Master."

Draco laid down on the bed again. He put his arm over his eyes and tried to think how he would be dealing with Hermione. He heard some shuffling around and realized that the house-elf hasn't left yet. Without lifting his arm from his eyes, he asked, "What now?"

Durphy hesitated for a moment before answering, "Durphy got a letter. It is for Master."

Not changing his position at all, he enquired, "All right. Who's it from?"

The house-elf was reluctant to reply. Nonetheless, he answered, "From Master's father."

In a blink of eye, Draco got up from the bed and exclaimed, "What? When… wait, forget that. Give me the letter."

The poor house-elf, frightened by his Master's sudden outburst, meekly handed him a white envelope. Draco hurriedly took out the letter from the envelope and opened it.

 _It came to my notice that we have a guest in the Manor. I am very eager to meet her. Therefore, I would be joining you for breakfast today. I do hope that you would treat her in the way I believe you would._

 _I would be there at 10. Don't let her escape._

Draco's hand shook as he read the letter. His face lost its color. He had not expected for his father to find out about Granger that fast. He needed to do something. And quick.

He looked at Durphy and ordered, "Go and prepare breakfast for two."

The house-elf nodded and was about to leave when Draco said again, "And Durphy. Bring a glass of pumpkin juice and some sandwiches. Make haste."

With a quick "Yes Master", Durphy disappeared.

Draco looked at the clock. It was 9:30 already. Having no time left to freshen up, he performed a simple cleansing spell upon himself. When Durphy reappeared in the room holding a tray filled with the food he had asked for, the platinum haired boy was searching for a shirt to wear. A summoning charm could not be used for he had magically locked his closet.

Draco looked at him and commanded him to keep it on a nearby table and leave. The house-elf quietly followed the instructions given to him and left without a sound.

Failing to find a shirt to wear, a shirtless Draco lifted the tray from the table and took it with him as he went towards his room. The room which was currently occupied by one Hermione Granger.

* * *

He unlocked the door and went inside the room to find his bed occupied by a peacefully sleeping witch. Closing the door from the inside, the wizard walked up to the bed. He found the bedside table occupied by a tray of half-eaten dinner, and kept the tray of fresh food beside it.

Draco looked at the sleeping witch. So tranquil. So innocent. Completely unaware of the tsunami she had brought in his life. He thought that if she had brought a tsunami in his life, why would she be the one to be completely dry. And just like that, a sinister plan formed in the young Malfoy's brain.

Smirking, he raised up his wand and muttered, "Aguamenti."

A jet of clear water escaped from Draco's wand, drenching Hermione from head to toe. She suddenly stood up, "I'm up Mom. I'm up."

Draco chuckled, "Who knew that the golden mudblood needs her mommy to wake her up."

Hermione appeared confused for a moment at the sight of Draco. Then slowly realization dawned onto her, and she recalled the incidents of the previous day. Her face colored itself into a dark shade of red as she realized what all things happened between them the night before.

Her blush did not go unnoticed by Draco. He mocked, "Something happened last night, Granger"

She flustered further at the comment and refused to meet the eyes of the wizard, "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Should I remind you of your desperate attempts to get me to shag you?"

She flinched. Her heart was beating ferociously, loud enough for anyone to hear within a mile radius. Nevertheless, the lioness inside her refused to back down and with a brave smile tugging at her lips, she replied, "And yet you did not hesitate to sleep with me. Am I not right?"

Draco was confused at her accusation. All they did was a really intense snog. Nothing more. "What in the world are you talking about? I would never lower myself and do it with a mudblood."

"Oh please, I very clearly remember how you took advantage of my intoxicated state right there by the wall."

" _I_ took advantage of _you._ You've got to be kidding me. _You_ were the one who jumped at my bones. If I hadn't stopped myself from going much further, you would have tainted my blood."

"Stopped yourself? Oh really. Then could you explain why your shirtless body was the first thing I saw on waking up. And while you're doing that, also do tell me why _I_ was lying half-naked on _your_ bed."

Draco was dumbfounded. Despite of being right, he had no means of proving his point. Also, his father would be there any moment and he could not afford to lose any time. He decided not to drag the conversation any further and changed the topic, "Whatever, that's not what the concern is. My father will be arriving here and he should not see you in this state."

Although being a bit scared, she could not resist a snarky comment, "Why? Would he not appreciate the fact that his pureblood son slept with a muggle ̵ born."

He did not comment anything on the statement and quietly picked up the tray and kept it between them on the bed. "Here, have this. And don't worry, I would never waste poison on a filthy creature as yourself."

Before she could say anything, Draco walked across the room towards his closet. He knew she was closely examining his every move, as he took out a fresh shirt and began to put it on his body.

Then waking back towards and sitting on a chair opposite to the bed, he began, "Before you open your mouth to utter any more nonsense, I should notify you that my father is coming her to take you from here. So get ready to go to a place that is going to be filled with nasty Death-Eaters, who would be waiting for a chance to pounce at you like hungry wolfs."

Hermione shuddered. She was well aware that he was exaggerating, but there sure was some truth in the statement. A chill ran down her spine, though she was unsure if it was because of the statement or the fact that she was half-naked and drenched with ice-cold water. Nonetheless, it caused her to rub her arms to get some warmth.

The action was not left unseen by Draco. Sighing, he muttered a quick drying spell at the witch and levitated her shirt on the bed.

A warm sensation surrounded her as the drying charm worked its magic. Her hair was still a bit moist, but she was not in a situation to complain. As she picked up her shirt to wear, Draco continued, "But there is one way to save you from the hands of those…animals."

Hermione looked up at the Malfoy heir with disbelieving eyes. There was no way he could be suggesting to let her escape. "How?"

With a small smirk, he said, "By proving to my father dear that you would be way more miserable here with me."

If she thought he had been mocking her before, it was now certain that her situation was nothing more than a joke to him. She parted her lips to give him piece of mind, but he beat her in that.

"I'm not joking. This is the only way you could be safe. And don't even think about trying to escape, cause you cannot leave this mansion without alarming father."

It was true what he said. Well, half true. One could leave the mansion if accompanied by any Malfoy. But there was no chance that he would allow the mudblood to escape and be at the wrong end of the Dark Lord's wand.

Seeing that Hermione was deep in thought, he continued, "So now you decide what you're gonna choose. A swarm of Death-Eaters or the most good-looking guy of Hogwarts. But I must say that if you chose the former, it would be a proof that staying with those two buffoons had caused you to lose what negligible feminine qualities you possessed."

Even though she knew that he was the most frustrating guy in the whole world, he was in no way worse than Death-Eaters. It was not a very tough decision to make.

In a really soft voice, she asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

And in a still softer voice, he answered, "Because I promised her that I will protect you."

She did not hear what he said, and honestly, she did not even care. Staring directly in the silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger said in a clear and confident tone,

"I choose you"

With a huge smirk set on his face, he began to explain the Gryffindor witch his conniving plan…

* * *

…As Draco paused his story, he was met with the shock stricken eyes of Pansy.

"So let me get this straight," she looked at him and said, "you snogged Hermione Granger," he nodded, "you controlled yourself and did _not_ sleep with her," he nodded again, "and you had Hermione Granger living in your house, on her own will."

The final nod resulted in a jaw-drop from the obliviator, who believed that nothing could surprise her anymore.

Taking a few deep breaths she asked him to continue.

"I'm tired. Let's continue it in the next session. Also, I have to go meet someone."

Although being disappointed at not being able to know the whole story, she bid him goodbye.

Getting up from his chair he said, "Same time tomorrow Pansy". Then taking the witch by surprise, he hugged her and added, "It was nice meeting you again, Pinsy-pie"

With a cheerful smile, she returned his hug, "You don't know how much I missed you. Dracie-poo"

Draco stepped away from her and with a last goodbye, walked out the door. He reached the apparition point and vanished into thin air.

Had he stayed a second longer, he would have noticed the boy with messy raven colored hair apparate in the grounds of the Parkinson property.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what did you think about it.**

 **Be tuned it for the rest.**

 **See you soon,  
kylenikks**


End file.
